El Nuevo Comandante del Capitán
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Celos. Un sentimiento terrible. Te comen por dentro mientras cada fibra de tu ser desea aquello que no puedes tener. Los celos te destrozan, te hacen polvo... Y atacan con mayor fuerza cuando el único causante de tan fulminante situación, no es otro que tú mismo. No homofóbicos ni menores de 14 años.


**Título: El Nuevo Comandante del Capitán**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A FantasmaAlineal, Luna Shinigami, Nika, Kokoro Yana y Sami_sakuba (En AO3); Shadir, ambu780, meikojoker, hana-kitzu, kane-noona, DarkCryonic, Youko Saiyo, Oublie moi, Bliss VmpKr, Jimena Cas, Nika y Spirk12345 (en Fanfiction net); MeroNiakeehi, Nekota, Charles Xavier, akima quiroly, Alec-93, Kuro, sara-chan, Camila, Kuraikaze, TomLiKaulitz y KeepKhanAndKlingOn (en AmorYaoi); havanlord, Cuqui Luna, Angeli, spokies y FLOR DE OCCIDENTE (en Slasheaven). A ustedes con mucho cariño, gracias por sus comentarios.

Y ahora vamos con el oneshot. Enjoy it.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Celos. Un sentimiento terrible. Te comen por dentro mientras cada fibra de tu ser desea aquello que no puedes tener. Los celos te destrozan, te hacen polvo... Y atacan con mayor fuerza cuando el único causante de tan fulminante situación, no es otro que tú mismo.

Spock hubiese deseado nunca ser conocedor de dicha verdad, pero por desgracia era algo que no podía cambiar.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras se encontraba sentado en el espacio que usaba para meditar, en el cual por cierto hacia de todo menos meditar en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente, el medio vulcano se rindió, no iba a lograr meditar en lo absoluto. Su mente era un caos al igual que su vida... y él que recién venía a darse cuenta ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?

No, tonto no. Terco, orgulloso... definitivamente estúpido.

Y ya no había marcha atrás.

\- "Jim..."- fue el lamento que salió de sus labios.

Lo había perdido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo había empezado varios meses atrás, poco después del rompimiento entre Spock y Uhura.

La relación entre ambos oficiales no había funcionado al final, y por acuerdo mutuo habían quedado tan solo como buenos amigos.

Poco después de aquel acontecimiento, Spock vio a aquél que fungía como su nuevo capitán, casi gravitando alrededor suyo de manera continua. James T. Kirk se convirtió en una constante alrededor de Spock; y de ser un colega, rápidamente y casi sin darse cuenta, pasó a ser un amigo.

Aquello en realidad no incomodó en absoluto al medio vulcano. Spock, aunque estoico y un tanto solitario, apreciaba la compañía del rubio, así como los juegos de ajedrez que de pronto se volvieron también una constante. Al igual que lo fueron luego las charlas durante las comidas y los entrenamientos con combates amistosos.

Spock mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba todo aquello, y mucho. Sin embargo, en algún momento aquellas actividades parecieron cobrar un significado mucho más profundo para el humano, quien un día de pronto le preguntó a Spock si estaba dispuesto a tener algo más que una amistad con él.

A Spock aquello lo tomó por sorpresa; y de una manera muy propia de cualquier vulcano, declinó las intenciones del capitán.

El rubio al parecer trató de no tomárselo a mal, y aquello alivió bastante a Spock, quien con todo no deseaba perder la naciente amistad que había logrado cultivar con su oficial superior. Así, aunque en un principio el rubio se alejó un poco del medio vulcano tras el rechazo, pronto el ritmo previo de las actividades extracurriculares de ambos se retomaba.

El problema se dio en que, aunque la mente del medio vulcano encontró aquello satisfactorio, su corazón al parecer no opinaba lo mismo; y sin darse cuenta el rubio se le fue metiendo al primer oficial del Enterprise 'bien profundo en el torrente sanguíneo'... para parafrasear al doctor McCoy. Y para cuando Spock finalmente tomó consciencia de aquello, era demasiado tarde.

¿Qué podía hacer el medio vulcano?

Él mismo había rechazado al capitán. Lo había hecho sopesando todas las razones por las cuales una relación con James T. Kirk era beneficiosa o no lo era; y la lógica había dictado que una relación con el humano no era beneficiosa en lo absoluto. Ambos eran diametralmente opuestos en casi todos los sentidos.

Y sin embargo, Spock terminó con el corazón al vuelo por cada acción temeraria, ilógica, carismática, leal, valiente, estúpida y demente de ese rubio descarado.

Pero el medio vulcano era demasiado orgulloso para retractarse sobre sus palabras.

Claro que si el humano volvía a proponerle el tantear la posibilidad de una relación...

Spock decidió entonces en invertir esfuerzo y dedicación en lograr ese último objetivo. Decidió incrementar todo lo posible el período de tiempo al lado del humano, por lo cual aumentó el número de comidas a consumir durante la semana; duplicó las noches semanales de ajedrez y buscó con mayor ahínco el que sus horarios de entrenamiento coincidieran con los del capitán.

Los resultados tardaron un poco, pero Spock notó con satisfacción que entre todo lo anterior, y el tiempo que ambos pasaban en el puente compartiendo turno o juntos explorando algún planeta desconocido o iniciando relaciones con nuevas culturas; volvía la presencia de ligeros sonrojos en las mejillas del humano cuando ambos compartían tiempo a solas, así como un brillo bastante particular que hacía que los ojos azules del capitán se asemejasen a dos lagunas azules salpicadas de estrellas.

Ilógico, cierto. Pero era la imagen que Spock recreaba en su mente, en más de una ocasión, antes de iniciar sus horas de descanso.

Y fue entonces que los Altos Mandos de la Federación mandaron la orden. Una reunión había sido planeada para los oficiales científicos en jefe de todas las naves en funcionamiento que se encontraran a un rango adecuado del lugar de dicha reunión. Y Spock estaba obligado a asistir.

El medio vulcano accedió. Era después de todo su deber, así como una buena oportunidad de intercambiar información con otros oficiales científicos y quizás conseguir ideas para nuevos proyectos.

La reunión duró un gran total de 4 días estándar, y los viajes de ida y vuelta le agregaron un total de 4 días más. Y aunque fuese por completo ilógico, y teniendo en cuenta que la reunión había sido gratificantemente productiva; al volver al Enterprise lo embargó una gran dicha. Había extrañado la nave y su tripulación, más de lo que siquiera hubiese podido imaginar. Pero por sobre todo, había extrañado al capitán.

Tal vez era hora de dejar su orgullo de lado y 'dar su brazo a torcer'.

Sin embargo, durante su ausencia, al parecer, habían acontecido varios sucesos.

Y de entre todos, el más importante...

\- "¿Capturaron una nave de contrabandistas?"

\- "Aye, aye comandante. Unos sujetos bastante desagradables por decir lo menos."- dijo el teniente Scott con decisión- "Una suerte que nos hayamos librado de ellos en la estación espacial Centauri 16. No había uno que no tuviese un cartel de se busca pegado a la espalda."

\- "De hecho."- respondió el medio vulcano, aunque sin entender por completo lo de los carteles en la espalda- "¿Alguna baja?"- preguntó entonces pensando en acceder a los registros del incidente ni bien saliese de la sala del transportador, que era donde se encontraba junto a los tenientes Scott y Uhura, quienes lo habían ido a recibir... ¿y el capitán?

\- "Ninguna gracias al cielo."- respondió Nyota- "Sin embargo, el capitán terminó en enfermería, para no variar."

\- "¿Continúa allí?"- preguntó Spock de pronto preocupado.

Para su alivio, Nyota negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

\- "No, lo liberaron ayer por la tarde... aunque está en reposo médico hasta mañana. McCoy le dijo de todo."

\- "Seeh... Jim no tiene mucho sentido de la preservación."- dijo Scotty con una sonrisa- "Pero si bastante suerte para salir de los problemas, así que supongo que da igual."

Ahora más que nunca Spock deseaba ver los registros.

\- "Por lo menos tiene buena compañía..."- Nyota rodó los ojos- "El comandante Black debe de estar manteniéndolo caliente por la noche."

Spock se envaró todo.

\- "¿Comandante Black?"

\- "Aye, aye... lo rescató de los contrabandistas."

\- "Y decidió quedárselo."- agregó la morena divertida al tiempo que daba la media vuelta con la intención de salir del cuarto de transportación- "Movimientos elegantes y un traje de cuero negro a cuerpo completo. Lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas."- Nyota rió y volteó- "Spock ¿vienes?"

Spock, quien había quedado sin palabras, tan solo asintió antes de salir del lugar tras Nyota.

¿Comandante Black? Necesitaba esos registros cuanto antes.

Sin embargo su búsqueda de los registros tendría que esperar. Tenía que pasar por la bahía médica para un chequeo de rutina antes de volver a incorporarse a sus obligaciones.

Llegó al lugar, donde fue derivado al mismo doctor McCoy, quien le hizo una seña para que esperase, pues estaba hablando por el intercomunicador con nada más y nada menos que el capitán.

\- "Más te vale mocoso, si me entero de que me has ocultado alguna molestia, te vas a enterar quien soy yo."

\- "Tranquilo Bones, ya estoy bien. Y podrás verificarlo mañana cuando comiences a revolotear por el puente como de costumbre."

El doctor gruñó y rodó los ojos, haciéndole a Spock un gesto que el medio vulcano había aprendido a interpretar como _'¿Puedes creer la desfachatez de este tipo?'_

\- "¿Y cómo te va con el señor 'me veo bien en cuero negro'?"

Spock pudo escuchar la risa cristalina del capitán extenderse por la enfermería.

\- "Muy bien, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Te lo juro Bones, fue amor a primera vista."

\- "Lo sé chico, yo estaba allí y estoy seguro que escuché un click en cuanto se vieron el uno al otro."

Una vez más el capitán rió contento.

\- "¿Y dónde anda ese ladino ahora?"

\- "Aquí conmigo en la cama."- respondió el rubio, y Spock sintió como si alguien extrajese el aire de sus pulmones- "En realidad me tiene atrapado contra mi voluntad bajo las sábanas."

El doctor sonrió y asintió.

\- "Bien. Ya era hora de que un ser viviente con sentido común se cruzase en tu camino ¡Bien hecho, comandante!"

\- "¡Ey! ¿De parte de quién se supone que estás?"

\- "De mi parte, por supuesto. Y mi vida se hace más sencilla si descansas lo suficiente cuando se supone que debes de hacerlo."- contestó el galeno- "Me alegro de que por fin encontrases uno que no te haga daño."

Ante aquél comentario, Spock abrió los ojos casi con desmesura. McCoy sabía, estaba al tanto de que había rechazado al capitán, y ese comentario confirmaba que el rubio había salido herido por ello.

Una mirada desolada se apropió de los ojos del medio vulcano.

\- "Igual yo."- contestó el rubio alegre- "Te veo mañana Bones. Kirk fuera."

El galeno negó suavemente y por fin enfocó la mirada en el medio vulcano sentado en la biocama frente a él... y de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

\- "Y a ti Spock ¿Ahora qué te pasa? Te ves como si alguien le hubiese metido virus a todos tus PADD favoritos."

Spock alzó una ceja, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y mirando a la nada pero con la misma expresión desolada, contestó.

\- "Mi estado es adecuado, doctor."

McCoy se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que le daba una buena y evaluativa mirada a Spock.

\- "Eso duende, lo determino yo."- y dicho aquello, tomó un tricorder y se encargó de hacer un minucioso examen completo.

\- "Hmmm... todo parece en orden ¿Seguro que nada sucedió en la reunión?"

\- "Si algún suceso se hubiese dado, lo hubiese reportado sin lugar a dudas ¿No cree usted, doctor?"

McCoy gruñó de nuevo. Vulcanos.

\- "En fin, nada fuera de lo normal... pero de todas maneras estás con descanso hasta el turno alpha de mañana, por si las dudas."

Spock la verdad no estaba muy conforme, sin embargo asintió aceptando aquello.

El doctor resopló.

\- "No sé qué diablos vio Jim en ti."- dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta con un PADD en la mano, mientras ingresaba los datos del tricorder con el que había escaneado a Spock.

El medio vulcano salió de la bahía médica con los ánimos por los suelos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Y finalmente, eso nos lleva al momento actual, con Spock en su habitación... lamentando su miseria.

Arrogante, terco, estúpido medio vulcano.

Frustrado, Spock salió de su espacio de meditación. Era inútil, simplemente no podía concentrase lo suficiente... no con toda esa maraña de sentimientos luchando una batalla campal en su interior.

Nunca antes el hijo de Sarek se había sentido tan perdido, y dadas sus experiencias de vida, eso decía bastante.

Dio un par de vueltas por su habitación antes de, finalmente, decidirse por una ducha sónica. No había tomado una aún y sentirse sucio encima de alterado, ya era el colmo.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, el primer oficial buscó entre sus pertenencias sus ropajes para dormir y sus enseres para el baño; y sin siquiera asegurarse que el espacio compartido entre los dos oficiales superiores de la nave estuviese vacío, entró con la cabeza gacha y la mente en otro lado.

Así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando, ya completamente dentro del baño, notó que éste estaba ocupado.

\- "¡No! Suelta... mi... ¡Toalla!"

Spock alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse de pronto con todos sus enseres y ropa en el suelo, y los brazos llenos de un rubio humano vestido en pijama, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y apenado.

\- "¡Spock! ¡Volviste!... Quiero decir, errr... lo siento. Lo siento."- el rubio se retrajo, saliendo de entre los brazos de su primer oficial... a quien de pronto parecía no poder ver a los ojos.

\- "Capitán... Jim."- llamó Spock quedándose con las palabras restantes en la boca y los ojos pegados en su capitán, en el hombre por el cual su corazón latía y su katra lloraba.

Ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro por varios minutos, al parecer sin ser capaces de hablarse... por lo menos hasta que el rubio carraspeó, aún apenado.

\- "En serio lo siento Spock, es que Bootsy es algo travieso, y..."

\- "¿Bootsy?"- preguntó el otro confundido.

\- "El comandante Black Boots."- dijo de pronto Kirk con orgullo- "¡Mi primera mascota oficial! Es genial, fue amor a primera vista ¡En serio!"- dijo de pronto el humano con entusiasmo.

\- "¿Mascota?"- preguntó Spock atontado.

\- "¡Si! ¿No te ha hablado Uhura de él? Porque es su tema favorito de conversación desde que lo traje a bordo, pero no me importa, ella puede decir todo lo que quiera de Boots, es todo verdad. Es fantástico, y lo mejor ¡No soy alérgico! Porque la verdad, soy alérgico a casi todos los animales que puedan ser mascotas geniales, como perros o gatos, roedores y hasta liebres andorianas... creo que incluso los tribbles me causan estornudos. A lo único que no había reaccionado mal hasta ahora era a los caballos, pero como que no me puedo traer un caballo al Enterprise ¿Cierto? Pero con Boots... nada. Bones nos puso a prueba dos días en enfermería, y Boots y yo pasamos con todos los honores; tengo su bendición, así que me lo quedo."- terminó el rubio con su monólogo.

Spock siguió sin decir nada.

\- "¿Spock?"- preguntó el rubio de pronto preocupado.

Spock abrió la boca tratando de pensar en algo coherente, cuando de pronto un borrón negro lo atacó por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo y siseando muy cerca de su cuello.

\- "¡Comandante! ¡Suéltalo!"- escuchó a Jim gritar, al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado, y el peso sobre su espalda desaparecía.

Spock se alejó gateando y volteó, encarando aún sentado en el suelo a Jim, quien también se encontraba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo a su atacante. Sus ojos se abrieron casi desmesuradamente al ver al ser entre los brazos del humano.

\- "Lo siento Spock, en serio. Se lleva muy bien conmigo, pero no tanto con el resto."- volvió a disculparse el humano una vez más- "Estoy tratando de descubrir que especie es y de donde viene... lo tenían en esta pecera encerrado y supongo que no confía mucho en la gente."- balbuceaba el rubio mientras abrazaba cada vez más y más protectoramente al animal entre sus brazos- "Mira, no volverá a suceder... por favor, no me hagas deshacerme de él."

La mirada en los ojos del medio vulcano se suavizó.

\- "Ella."

\- "¿Eh?"

\- "Es hembra... todos los _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ son considerados hembras, aunque en realidad no poseen un sexo definido, desde que su reproducción es partenogenética. Cada individuo nace con un número determinado de huevos que poseen solo la información genética del individuo que los gestará, y que serán depositados solo cuando el individuo, ya en estado adulto, se encuentre en un ambiente seguro."

Kirk miró a Spock un tanto alucinado, antes de mirar al ser entre sus brazos.

\- "¡Bootsy! ¡Vas a ser madre!"- luego aquella mirada de sorpresa y realización acudieron al rostro del rubio- "¡Voy a ser abuelo!"

Spock llevó las manos a su regazo.

\- "Es poco probable que eso suceda pronto. El tiempo aproximado desde la oviposición de los huevos de _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ , hasta su eclosión, es de un año estándar."

\- "Vaya Spock, sabes mucho sobre la especie de Boots."- exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

\- "Eso es correcto. Pero por supuesto, eso se debe principalmente a que los _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ , o cazadores nocturnos, son una especie nativa de Vulcano; y hasta hace 6.18 minutos la consideraba extinta tras la destrucción de mi planeta."

De pronto la sonrisa se borró de un plumazo del rostro de Kirk, y toda su emoción fue reemplazada por tristeza.

\- "Oh..."- fue todo lo que dijo Jim por un largo momento, antes de suspirar- "Ya veo."

Las manos del humano acariciaron la piel del mu-yor, el cual se asemejaba a los zorros terranos, pero con suaves escamas negras en lugar de pelaje y una estela de espinas tan suaves y flexibles como plumas alrededor del cuello, que sin embargo Spock sabía que al entrar el animal en estado de alerta, se volvían duras y afiladas; y que era donde en ese momento el humano hundía el rostro plagado de infelicidad.

Spock negó.

\- "Eso lo dudo, capitán. Debido a su reacción, estimo que cree que el _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ le será arrebatado para llevarlo a la colonia vulcana en Vafer-Tor. Sin embargo, debido a la clara conexión entre ustedes, eso no sería posible. Verá, una vez que los individuos de esta especie establecen una conexión con un humanoide, dicha conexión une a ambos individuos a niveles tan complejos, que la separación del cazador y su nuevo compañero solo daría como resultado la muerte del animal. Es por ello que la relación entre... Boots, y usted, será respetada por el pueblo vulcano. No debe de preocuparse por ello."

Spock notó con satisfacción como el cuerpo del humano se relajaba, y la sonrisa volvía a su rostro. Entonces continuó.

\- "Sin embargo, en caso su ejemplar llegase a ovipositar y lograr descendencia; consideraría un acto de gran generosidad de su parte el liberar dicha descendencia en Vafer-Tor con la finalidad de recuperar la especie."

\- "Claro Spock, lo que sea. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo son sus huevos, pero estaré atento por si acaso."

Spock asintió.

\- "Debido a las características desérticas que poseía el planeta Vulcano y la naturaleza esquiva de la especie, los huevos evolucionaron a través de milenos para asemejar parte del paisaje en las montañas rocosas donde la especie por lo general podía ser divisada. La mayoría parecen meras rocas, aunque de una coloración más brillante de la normal, y un tanto oscuras."

Ante las palabras de su primer oficial, el rubio de pronto abrió los ojos con desmesura y su boca formó una perfecta 'O', tras lo cual se levantó con premura del suelo, llevando consigo a su nueva mascota, y con rapidez ingresó a sus propias habitaciones.

Spock, quien durante todo el intercambio de palabras tampoco se había levantado del suelo, imitó a su oficial superior, siguiéndolo al interior de las habitaciones.

\- "¿Capitán?..."- probó Spock para llamar la atención del humano, sin respuesta- "... ¿Jim?"

\- "Creí que eran alguna clase de juguete de Bootsy... no me di cuenta de que estaban allí hasta esta mañana cuando lo... la vi moviendo unas pequeñas rocas negras... Spock, creo que los huevos están dañados."- dijo el humano mostrando de nuevo aprehensión en la voz, algo que a Spock no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Encontró al rubio sentado en el suelo una vez más, con un acuario de metal y vidrio con la parte superior descubierta y de regular tamaño, frente a él. Pero no lo suficientemente grande como para brindar comodidad al animal que estuvo en su interior de manera continua por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Spock se apresuró a sentarse al lado del humano y verificar las palabras que éste había dicho.

Efectivamente Jim tenía en sus manos lo que parecían ser tres rocas medianas de color onix, ovaladas pero no lisas, sino con depresiones en ciertos puntos.

Spock casi sonrió.

\- "Como dije, los huevos de esta especie evolucionaron para asemejarse a las rocas de las montañas donde por lo general habitaban. Los huevos están en perfecto estado capitán, y sería deseable que continuasen en ese estado. Los cazadores nocturnos solo ovipositan una vez durante su tiempo de vida, por lo que estos tres huevos serán los únicos que ella produzca."

El rubio suspiró aliviado, acercando los huevos a su pecho.

En ese momento, la comandante Black Boots decidió alejarse del humano y correr en dirección al baño, tras lo cual regresó con la toalla que previamente había estado jalando y que había sido la causa de que el capitán aterrizara entre los brazos de su primer oficial varios minutos antes, y dejó el pedazo de tela dentro del acuario frente al capitán.

\- "¡Así que por eso querías mi toalla! ¿Estabas haciendo un nido, Bootsy?... Bueno, supongo que es por una buena causa después de todo."

Y dicho eso, el humano colocó con cuidado los tres huevos en una sola mano contra su pecho, y usó la otra para arreglar un poco la tela y darle forma de nido,

El animal comenzó a impacientarse, y de pronto azuzó con el hocico a su nuevo acompañante, haciendo que el rubio casi tirase los huevos.

Si no hubiese sido por la rápida reacción del medio vulcano, quien acunó entre sus dos manos aquella con la que el humano sostenía la preciada carga, tal vez hubiese sucedido una desgracia.

El contacto de piel contra piel los dejó a ambos paralizados, mirándose a los ojos mientras apenas se atrevían a respirar. Fue Jim, quien luego de dos minutos completos, rompió el hechizo al desviar la mirada, de nueva cuenta apenado.

\- "Lo siento."- susurró.

\- "No hay motivo por el cual debas de disculparte conmigo, Jim."

Con cuidado, las tres manos descendieron al unísono, acomodando los huevos en el improvisado nido, sobre el cual pronto se colocó la comandante, buscando una posición cómoda con la aparente intención de echarse una siesta.

Jim dejó escapar unas risillas, ahora completamente embebido en la imagen dentro de lo que al parecer, era la ahora cama oficial del _mu-yor_.

Spock por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado analizando las sensaciones que había percibido en el humano a través del último contacto, las cuales si interpretaba correctamente, no significaban otra cosa más que el que James T. Kirk estaba aún interesado en él... mucho más que interesado si lo que había sentido era correcto, pues lo que Spock sintió estaba seguro, podría interpretarse casi como amor.

Y Spock era consciente de que el sentimiento era recíproco de su parte.

Tal vez no era tan tarde para hacer algo más... tal vez era tiempo de que Spock realizase el siguiente movimiento.

El medio vulcano tomó un respiro a la vez que finalmente se decidía, y unos segundos después un par de sorprendidos ojos azules se posaban en su persona. Spock había enlazado una de sus manos con una de las manos del capitán, un acto bastante íntimo para un vulcano.

\- "¿Spock...?"

Pero Jim no pudo continuar, pues Spock se inclinó para besarlo.

Fue un beso corto y casto, apenas un roce de labios... pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Listo, Spock había dado el siguiente paso. Ahora solo podía esperar.

Y espero... uno, dos, tres minutos.

Kirk lo continuaba mirando sorprendido.

¿Es que se había equivocado?

Pero entonces... el rubio sonrió de manera tímida, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, sus mejillas adoptaron una coloración más rosácea de la normal y una mano nerviosa fue pasada por el cabello rubio trigo.

\- "Wow..."- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de apretar la mano que aún sostenía la suya y volver su atención al nido... para lo cual apoyó con suavidad la cabeza en el hombro de su primer oficial.

Una oleada de paz inundó a Spock.

No había sido demasiado tarde, había obtenido su segunda oportunidad y la había aprovechado. Ahora todo iba a estar bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **25 meses después, Vafer-Tor**

Un grupo de vulcanos, precedidos por nada más y nada menos que la matriarca T'Pau, atestiguaban solemnes lo que sería la recuperación de una venerada especie de animales de compañía para los vulcanos, y que serían liberados en el lugar que ahora fungía como su planeta hogar.

James T. Kirk, capitán del Enterprise, junto al primer oficial Spock; hacían entrega a la misma T'Pau de una jaula de vidrio en donde se encontraban tres jóvenes especímenes de _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ de poco más de un año estándar de vida, que habían sido criados con las condiciones suficientes para asegurar que supiesen sobrevivir en aquel planeta desértico y que habían sido limitados al mínimo de contacto con humanoides para mantener en ellos su espíritu salvaje.

Con suerte, en unos 70 o 80 años estándar, la población sería de nuevo lo suficientemente numerosa como para permitir el eventual avistamiento y quizás, el que los jóvenes saliesen en pruebas auto impuestas con la esperanza de regresar con un ejemplar como compañero de vida.

T'Pau recibió la jaula y caminó varios pasos hasta alejarse de todos los presentes; tras lo cual dejó la jaula en el suelo y la abrió, dejando salir a los tres especímenes a la libertad.

Los jóvenes _mu-yor_ salieron y olfatearon el lugar con nerviosismo, fijando finalmente su atención en el horizonte y avanzando dos de ellos de manera tentativa, emprendiendo pronto la carrera hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El _mu-yor_ remanente, sin embargo, fijó la vista nerviosa en la multitud y, para gran sorpresa de los presentes, luego de olfatear el aire fue en la dirección opuesta al resto de su camada, justo hasta quedar en frente del capitán y de Spock... o más precisamente justo frente a Spock. Una vez allí se alzó en dos patitas y miró al medio vulcano casi suplicante, con absoluta devoción.

Ahora bien, a diferencia de Jim el día que éste conoció a la comandante Black Boots, Spock sabía lo que eso significaba. El pequeño animal estaba ofreciendo unir su vida a la de él, tal y como Jim y el _mu-yor_ residente del Enterprise habían unido sus vidas. Era un gran honor, pero eso significaba también tomar para sí mismo aquello que ya se le había ofrecido a todo el pueblo vulcano.

Si Spock tomaba en brazos al joven _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ , cerraría el vínculo. Si por el contrario daba un paso atrás, el animal continuaría y viviría la vida salvaje que se suponía debía de vivir.

El medio vulcano observó al animal y luego a los vulcanos reunidos allí... y finalmente se arrodilló y tomó al animalito entre sus brazos.

¿Volver a desestimar un amor puro que se entregaba a él? Definitivamente no. Spock ya había aprendido la lección, las segundas oportunidades no se presentan con facilidad después de todo, y luego de la muerte de su _sehlat_ , I'chaya, y la destrucción de Vulcano; Spock había creído nunca más ser capaz de tener junto a él a un animal de compañía vulcano.

El medio vulcano miró a T'Pau.

\- "Matriarca, me aseguraré de que, cuando llegue el momento de que este espécimen se reproduzca, la descendencia llegue a salvo a este mismo punto."

En unos 10 ó 15 años, claro. Pero esos eran solo tecnicismos.

La matriarca asintió complacida, y Spock y Kirk se alejaron del lugar, tras lo cual Spock aprovechó para prodigarle un poco de afecto a su _T'hy'la_ bajo la forma de un beso vulcano.

Oh, sí. Él definitivamente había aprendido la lección.

\- "Enterprise, aquí el comandante Spock. Dos humanoides y un _mu-yor shi'ka'ree_ para transportar."

 **The End**

 **Vocabulario:**

No soy muy buena en idioma vulcano, así que simplemente puse la traducción literal de 'Cazador nocturno', que en inglés es 'Night Hunter', según lo que encontré en The Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD).

 **Night:** _mu-yor_

 **Hunter:** _shi'ka'ree_

Y en cuanto a **Black Boots** , la traducción literal es **Botas Negras**. Por lo que **Bootsy** podría ser traducido como **Botitas**.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

No tenía planeado este oneshot, si he de ser sincera. Tengo como una docena de ideas Spirk en la cabeza y todas son para fics largos que, con suerte, algún día saldrán a la luz.

Y andaba yo escribiendo para el reto de otro fandom, cuando de pronto la idea apareció de manera salvaje en mi cabeza... y pues esto salió. Y decidí dedicárselo a aquellas personas que me siguieron durante meses con mi primer intento de Spirk y me dieron tantos ánimos en los varios comentarios que recibí. Gracias a todas esos maravillosos seres humanos, no tienen idea de lo mucho que levantaron mi, a veces decaído ánimo, en más de una ocasión.

Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado.

Nos leeremos en una siguiente ocasión.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
